


Double Wedding

by Raina_StormFire



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suoh Mikoto is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_StormFire/pseuds/Raina_StormFire
Summary: Yata and Fushimi have decided to get married along with the Red King and Blue King.  The main part is the speeches where the best men and maids of honor make fun of all the grooms.





	Double Wedding

Yata fixed his white tie for what felt like the thousandth time. He looked into the mirror and sighed. 

“You have nothing to worry about Misaki. He loves you.” Anna placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. 

“I mean it’s not like he has a history of betraying people. He would never leave you like he did all those years ago again.” Smirked Kusanagi.

“Shut up! That took us years to get through. Bringing it up is not helping at all.” Yata shouted, turning to face the blonde man.

“Oh let him be, Kusanagi. Don’t worry Yata, he’s just joking around. Of course he will never leave you. Besides if he did Mikoto and the rest of HOMRA would beat him up naturally.” Tatara said with his ever present smile.

“Speaking of Mikoto. How is he? It’s a big day for him too.” Asked Kusanagi.

Tatara smiled at the mention of the Red King’s name. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mikoto so nervous. It’s quite entertaining.”

“Shit! If Mikoto is worried then I don’t stand a chance.” Yata grabbed his hair in distress.

“Careful not to mess up your hair. You can’t just throw on your hat like you usually do.” Tatara came over to Yata to fix his hair.

“Hey my hat is great, but it’s not like I’m stupid enough to get married in it.” Yata glared at him as he combed through his chestnut strands.

“Mikoto is only worried cause it took a lot to convince Munakata to have an actual celebration. If he made it this far, then it will be fine. There all fixed.” Tatara stepped back and looked satisfied with his work.

“What was that you said about me, Tatara?” Mikoto drawled lazily as he entered the dressing room. 

“Oh nothing at all Mikoto. Though I was wondering, how on Earth did you convince the Blue King to have a large ceremony and a double wedding no less.”

“Well you see Tatara, I can be a very persuasive person when I want too.” Mikoto grinned.

“With that grin it means you either asked him so many times that you eventually wore him down or you seduced him.” Kusanagi commented.

“Well no one said my methods were orthodox or pure for that matter.” Mikoto laughed lightly.

“Guess it was sex then.” Kusanagi laughed along with the king.

“He can be pretty stubborn sometimes, but that’s what makes it fun. Withholding sex is so cliche and I knew that he could last longer than me. So I had this new thing I wanted to try out and-” Mikoto was cut off my his vanguard.

“Ew gross it’s like hearing about my parents having sex. Please stop.” Yata interrupted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Why do you still blush like a virgin Yata. I know for a fact that Fushimi popped your cherry years ago.” Kusanagi teased. Yata only sputtered and blushed harder.

“Don’t worry I’m sure Fushimi appreciates your ability to still blush like a virgin.” Yata’s face was now the color of the red pocket square in his suit jacket’s pocket. Just as he was about to launch into a string of curses Tatara interjected.

“Now remember, Anna is still here so watch what you say.” Yata turned to face him with a look of annoyance. 

“Why didn’t you stop them earlier when they started talking about sex!” Tatara was saved from answering the question, when the young girl spoke up.

“Mikoto,” Anna began with a sly smirked, “what’s sex?” A look of horror crossed his face and he shuddered. 

“We’ll talk about this when you’re older.” 

“How young do you think I am?” She mumbled with a glare. All of a sudden, the curtain was moved aside and Rikio popped his head in.

“Time to get in place guys.” Everyone began to file out. Kusanagi, Tatara, and Anna left to go take their places on the altar, as the best men and maid of honor respectively. 

Yata gulped, feeling his heart rate increase as he thought about what would happen next. Mikoto looked over at him and smiled.

“I know it’s stressful, but this will all be worth it.” Yata looked at his king with gratitude.

“Thanks that helped a little.” He gave him a small smile.

“I wanted to thank you though. For agreeing to this double wedding. It probably didn’t make it easier.” Yata looked at Mikoto in surprise.

“No it’s no problem at all and um thank you for walking down with me. I’m glad you’re here.” Mikoto smiled at his response.

“Of course, anything for family.” Yata felt the butterflies in his stomach settle and he smiled wide. Then the bells began to chime.

The two HOMRA members were going to walk down first so they were waiting at the beginning of the aisle. Neko walked out before them scattering flower petals as she skipped down. 

A total of four clans were at the wedding, though most of the people present were of the blue and red clans. Anna had managed to convince Sukana and Yukari to show up after she had befriended the boy her age. As for the silver clan they were still three strong.

Yata and Mikoto linked arms and they began to walk down the aisle. As they walked down Yata looked at the faces of his fellow clansmen, happy they were all there. Nearing the front he saw his mother, his father, and his two siblings. 

Fushimi’s parents were not allowed at the ceremony, they probably didn’t even care their only son was getting married. Yata hated them so much for all the pain they had caused Fushimi. They were the reason he had no family to rely on. Even though he had later became close with the blue clan, his parents never gave him the love he needed. Today, Yata was going to change that. He would become apart of Fushimi’s life forever and he is going to give him the love that he needs everyday.

Mikoto and Yata reached the platform, taking their place together on the left side. Yata gazed down the aisle to watch the love of his life walk down. When he caught sight of him a rush of emotions came, almost overwhelming him. He looked at Fushimi, and remembered all that they went through. All the fights, misunderstandings, times they spent apart, and time when they lived together. Their past is what made them strong; made them who they are today. 

He blinks away tears from his eyes he hadn’t even realized were there. Now all he saw was his future with him. Yata dimly registers Mikoto inhaling sharply next to him. They two members of Scepter 4 took their place on the right, across from them. Behind them was their best man Himori and their maid of honor Awashima.

“We are gathered here today to join members from the blue clan and members from the red clan in marriage.” The official continued on, but Yata didn’t bother to pay attention. He was too busy looking at Fushimi. When the blue clan member caught his gaze he had a slight smile on his face as he rolled his eyes, seemingly bored of the ceremony.

“Do you Munakata Reisi take Suoh Mikoto to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The official asked. 

Munakata sighed. “This wonderful bastard right here? Yeah, I’ll take him.” Mikoto laughed across from him.

And do you Suoh Mikoto take Munakata Reisi to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“This four-eyed prick right here? For sure.” Mikoto said with a wide smile, Munakata only rolled his eyes and did his best not to grin.

“Do you Fushimi Saruhiko take Yata Misaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The official turned to who was Fushimi who chuckled lightly.

“Of course. I never had any doubts.” Fushimi turned his gaze to Yata, he felt all the love they shared with that one look.

The official began again. “And do you Yata-” 

“I do.” The audience laughed at his eagerness.

“Somebody’s excited.” Fushimi said, raising an eyebrow. A bit of color crept into Yata’s cheeks, but he held Fushimi’s gaze.

“Of course I am.” He replied back. Fushimi, surprised by his honest answer, turned a little red as his gentle smile grew.

“With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands and husbands. You may kiss your respective husband.” 

Yata launched himself into Fushimi’s arms and planted a big kiss on his lips. The taller man’s arms wound around Yata’s waist. In return he wrapped his arms around Fushimi’s neck. He heard cheering all around them, but all that mattered was the press of his husband’s lips on his and his strong arms holding him close.

When they broke apart Yata turned to see Mikoto holding Munakata’s face in his hands still kissing. All of the sudden the Blue King’s eyes flew open in surprise and he pushed the Red King away, glaring at him. In response Mikoto only smirked and dragged his tongue across his lips. Yata’s mouth dropped open when he realized Mikoto had just frenched his husband to seal their marriage; even for Mikoto it was bold.

The two newlywed couples walked down from the platform, hand in hand. Yata’s head was spinning. The ceremony had gone well, everyone was content, but most importantly the red and blue clans weren’t at each other's throats. There was music, dancing, food, and everyone was having a great time. As dinner was wrapping up Tatara tapped his fork against his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“As one of the best men, I believe it is my duty to give a speech. If I may?” He looked over in the direction of the grooms. They nodded in response to his question. “Thank you.”

“If you had told me five years ago that Misaki would be marrying a man. I wouldn't have been surprised. I mean considering his skills with girls he clearly had no chance.” The audience laughed. Yata slammed his head on the table in preparation for the embarrassment that he knew was coming.

“Now if you had told me that he would be marrying his childhood friend Fushimi. I would have said I thought they had already been engaged for several years.” Yata kept his head on the table, and Fushimi quirked an eyebrow in annoyance.

“I mean the two of them were practically attached at the hip back when they were both in HOMRA. They were one of those couples were it was painfully obvious they loved each other, but they had no clue.” Yata began to bang his head repeatedly on the table. Fushimi fixed his glasses, the irritation in his eyes apparent.

“When Fushimi became member of the blue clan. It was painful to watch them grow apart. They were reduced to agressive flirting as rivals just like Mikoto and Munakata.” The Red King smiled slyly at the mention of his name. His husband only straightened his glass with a huff.

“They clearly enjoyed grabbing each other’s shirts and dragging each other down to face them, considering how many of their fights ended up in that position. It was supposed to be threatening, but it really didn’t seem that way. The way they smiled at each other gave it away.” Yata had seemingly grown tired of banging his head on the table, otped to bury his face in his hands. While Fushimi looked like he regretted letting Tatara ever give a speech.

“After the incident with Jungle was resolved, they finally began to become friends again. Fushimi even moved back in with Yata. Now you would have thought they had figured it out after that, but of course not. Now whenever Fushimi came into the bar to visit we all had to watch them painfully flirt with each other. Honestly to watch the two of them dance around their feelings for each other for so long; there’s only so much a man can take.”

“Let’s just say when you two finally decided to confess; both the red and blue clans couldn’t have been happier, despite the fact it was a spontaneous and you were practically screaming at each other. Although, Anna was the one to win the betting pool, so I did lose some money. I was hoping you would have gotten together sooner, but that doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that you and Fushimi got together in the end.” Yata glared at Tatara as he took his seat, who pretended not to notice. Fushimi sighed again, but smiled despite himself. He put his arm around Yata and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. In response his husband laughed, his smile wide and happy. The two of them were already in their own world.

Awashima stood up next after Tatara sat down. “As the maid of honor for the blue clan grooms I would like to give a speech as well.” The two from the blue clan noded, signaling for her to continue.

“As lieutenant of Scepter 4, I hold my captain in the highest regards. He is dedicated to his job and his hard work is most impressive. How you manage to complete all your work while dealing with the lazy overgrown lapdog that is now your husband is truly beyond me. I mean he always dragged you out for fights that you would complain about. Although you never turned them down. Then when you would return you always seemed brighter, satisfied. Watching you develop a crush on the Red King was something I never expected, but I’m glad that it worked out. Even with all those interruptions your work was always completed, which was truly astounding.” Munakata looked rather skeptical of the praise, wondering if this was a veiled threat to do his work or making fun of him. Next to him Mikoto just grinned as he listened to the speech.

“After he was imprisoned you literally went to visit him everyday. That was around the time you two decided you’d stop messing around and cut to the sex. Boy did I feel bad for Suoh’s cell neighbors, but your work never suffered once. Your work ethic is what all members of the blue clan should strive for.” Apparently Munakata had decided that she was mocking him as he glared with his lieutenant with redding cheeks. Mikoto just looked like he was enjoying himself.

“Now after your rivals with benefits phase was over and you actually started dating, Suoh was around Scepter 4 a lot more often. I understand that the duties of the Red King are rather different from those of the blue, so Suoh has more free time. Which he spends all that time on bothering you. I would walk into your office and see him lounging all over you while you worked. Even with all his distractions your work was never finished late. I wish you happy life with your husband and I can sleep soundly at night because I’m confident your work will not suffer.” The Blue King gave her pained smile as she sat down, still a little annoyed by her speech. His husband laughed at his annoyance and brought him in for a kiss. Which caused Munakata to forget all about the speech, proving just how distracting Mikoto could be.

Next Anna stood up to give her speech. “Mikoto, I have known you for a very long time and are like a father to me. It brings me no greater joy then you than to see you so happy. It’s just I am a little concerned when Munakata comes by the bar. You two usually end up going to your room upstairs. When I passed your room one time, I heard some concerning sounds, lots of groaning and some yelling.” Mikoto’s smug smile from Awashima’s speech slowly slipped away as his face paled. While Munakata looked mildly uncomfortable as he coughed.

“I know you two used to be rivals, but you love each other. That is a fact, I mean anyone could tell just by looking at you. If you are having problems please talk them out. All of us here care about you and are here for you, don't hesitate to ask. Speaking of problems that utility closet on the first floor is definitely haunted. I was hoping you could do something about it. Actually what reminded me of that was the sounds that sometimes come from the closet are very similar. Your room might be haunted too, I guess. You might want to get that checked out. Anyway, I hope you two overcome your problems. I have my utmost faith in you. Look at how far you have come, you should be proud. Have a long and happy life, you two are truly meant to be.” Anna sat down looking extremely pleased with herself. During the part about the haunted closet Mikoto looked accusingly at Fushimi and Yata. 

“I told you to stop doing it in there.” Mikoto hissed at the two of them. In response they acted like they had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Actually I think you should explain to Anna why those noises are coming from our room and that we are not fighting. I’m sure it’ll be a fun conversation.” Munakata could barely keep it together as he burst out laughing. Mikoto pouted and turned away from him.

“Oh come on, you knew that this talk would have to come from you. I think you were just putting it off. If it helps I think she is just messing with you.” Munakata said in attempt to stop his pouting. The Red King turned around to glare at him and mumbled he would do it later. The Blue King laughed at Mikoto’s antics. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his face when he heard him laughing.

Himori rose to give his speech. “My fellow blue clan members and I have always have always known that Fushimi was never one to smile much. We thought the only thing that could make him smile was watching us struggle with the work he gave us and watching funny cat videos on YouTube.” Yata burst out laughing at the mention of the videos. While Fushimi seemed irked that his secret was revealed. 

“Besides those times, the only time he smiled was when he fought Yatagarasu. I mean we already knew he was a masochist considering the way he purposely drowned himself in paperwork, but he seemed to get a weird sense of pleasure when he dueled with his best friend turned rival. You would have to be blind not to notice the the palpable sexual tension between them, everyone could see it. Well except for maybe them.” Fushimi’s annoyance to his subordinate was growing. On the other hand Yata was quietly mumbling the words ‘cat videos’ then bursting into another bout of laughter. 

“It was a good way for Fushimi to blow off steam and it kept him happy for a little while. Although we were anxious to see who would win the betting pool so we hoped it wouldn’t continue for too long. Word of our betting pool got back to the red clan, who also had one, and we ending up combining the both of them. It was similar to when we combined the ones for the two kings because at least they could see the sexual tension the shared.” The Red King and Blue King smirked at the mention of the their names. While Yata and Fushimi looked annoyed by the insult. 

“So clearly we thought that it would be awhile before anything happened between them. Then one day Fushimi walked into work with a smile on his face. I thought the apocalypse was finally happening, Benzai looked out the window to see if pigs were flying by, and the lieutenant called the captain to see if he had broken him or hit his head. He just sat down in his desk and began his work like every other day, except he was still smiling. Hidaka eventually got weirded out by the smiling and went to ask him what had happened. Then he calmly replied, ‘I got engaged to Misaki.’ Then all hell broke loose. It was truly a miracle, one we had wanted for a long time. Fushimi, I think I speak for all of the blue clan when I say congratulations on finally figuring it out. I wish you the best and I’m glad that there is someone out there that can make you smile no matter what.” Fushimi glared at Himori as he sat down. While Yata looked very pleased with the speech.

“So I’m the only one who can make you smile, huh? That’s so cute,” Yata laughed.

“That’s ridiculous, don’t get so full of yourself.” Fushimi did his best to keep the pink off his cheeks as Yata teased him.

The last one to make speech was Kusanagi. He seemed to have some trouble standing up, clearly he had too much to drink. “Yata and Fushimi decided to have all of us learn about their relationship in the best way possible. A few of us from HOMRA came back early from a job to see the two of them making out on a couch. Mikoto just looked over at them, blinked and kept moving like he wasn’t even fazed at all. Anna and Tatara immediately went into fangirl mode, while the rest of us reacted normal by properly freaking out. We were so excited we forgot to tell the blue clan, but they found out later. The making out was definitely the best way to let us know. Although I will say if you ever have the displeasure of of walking in on them having sex. I will say-

“Okay, I’m going to stop you there Kusanagi. Thank you for that wonderful speech, I could see where you were going with that.” Yata interrupted, while giving the blonde man a death stare.

“Well that is the end of the speeches, so feel free to stay seated and talk or head to the dance floor.” Fushimi abruptly stood up, grabbed Yata, and headed to the dance floor. He pulled him close and rested his hands on his partner’s hips. The shorter man wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck.

“Wow didn’t think I would be able to get another dance out of you. I didn’t even have to ask.” Yata said as he smiled, “Thanks,” he mumbled quietly.

“Well I knew you would insist, so I just decided I’d get it over with.” Fushimi sighed like it was a chore, but failed to keep the grin off his face.

“Ha, you’re smiling. You act like it’s a pain, but you actually wanted to dance with me. Cause you care about me and knew it would make me happy.” Yata looked pleased with his observation.

“Of course I want you to be happy you moron. I married you cause I love you or did you forget already.” Yata’s face turned bright red and he tried to stutter out a response. 

“I knew that, it’s just just you usually don’t express your feelings this much.” He said shyly, looking away. Fushimi removed one of his hands from Yata’s hip and placed it on his face, tilting his head back towards him.

“I will never leave you again, I was just confused back then, but everything makes sense with you. Plus you’re stuck with me now, were married. Yata only laughed.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m getting into. I love you too.” He grabbed Fushimi’s tie and pulled him down to his height. Yata pressed his lips against his husband’s. Letting him know that he would always be there to cheer him up. He felt Fushimi’s smile against his lips as they kissed. He pulled the chestnut haired man closer, and Yata couldn’t help but laugh.

“What did I do something funny?” Fushimi asked, confused.

“No, I was just think that I’m glad that I was able to convince you to have a wedding like this. Our friends speeches were a little much, but I’m glad they were here.

“Yeah, I guess they aren’t too bad.” Fushimi admitted after a moment. Yata smiled and pulled his new husband down for another kiss. It had taken them many years and they had been through so much, but right at that moment they were where they were meant to be.

\---

“Wow Awashima’s speech was great wasn’t it.” Mikoto teased, looking at Munakata playfully.

“I mean she told everyone you had a crush on me, how embarrassing.” The Blue King glared at his husband.

“We literally got married today. I would have thought you had figured out I had a crush on you.” 

“Of course, I’m just messing with you.” Munakata rolled his eyes at the Red King’s antics.

“Now I do believe this is the time where we consummate the marriage.” Mikoto grinned at him wolfishly. Munakata sighed like it was a chore, but the smile that had appeared on his face said otherwise.

\---

“Today was great. I’m happy I married you.” 

“Me too, I especially liked seeing you in that suit. You looked very sexy, Mi~sa~ki.”

“I-idiot, don’t say embarrassing things like that.”

“What I can’t appreciate how my husband looks? Though I will say, I had a lot more fun taking it off of you than looking at you in it.”

“S-shut up.”

“Ahh there’s that virgin blush that I love. Hey how far down does it go, I’m curious and you know I can a pretty persistent guy.”

“You already know the answer to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited myself so let me know if there are any errors. I did my best to keep them all in character. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also this is what I was thinking their suits would look like, http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/616552. And I'm pretty sure it's official art too.


End file.
